The Perfect Peace
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie has a terrible birthday so far. But what happens when a certain dark vampire named Damon comes by? Will there be sparks? B&D! LOTS of Fluffy, cheesy romantic stuff. Really cute! R&R!


**Hi my fellow VD fans and B&D fans! this is a little story I wrote about Bonnie's 20th b-day and how at first it is terribly wrong but then a certain someone comes and makes her day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, because if I did, Damon would be shirtless more, Elena would be dead, and Bonnie and Damon would be together! Plus it would also revolve around Damon & Bonnie. But no, VD belongs to the great author L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

_The Perfect Peace_**

_By Rosabella-Faith-Cullen_

"Ring, ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring—"

"Okay, I'm up!" Bonnie McCullough sat up straight in her bed.

"Stupid alarm clock." She muttered.

Bonnie got up from the comfort of her warm bed to the beautiful bright sunlight, streaming in threw the crack in her window curtains.

She made her way to the bathroom without any tripping, thank God because she was very clumsy.

While brushing her knot-filled red hair in the mirror she thought 'Smile. It's your birthday. Your finally twenty.'

She frowned in the mirror. She didn't look twenty.

In the last two years since the events with the memory-obsessed Kitsune fox twins, she hadn't changed a bit.

Sure, she grew a few inches taller but the rest was still the same. She was still fairly short. Her face still round and her curves hadn't set in yet. God, she still looked like she was in puberty!

Most people still thought of her as a child that needed to be taken care of. They never called her what they used to call the beautiful, blonde, lapis lazuli eyed Elena Gilbert. They called Bonnie _cute_!

Now she was twenty and people still called her cute.

However, she wouldn't let that get to her, no. she was going to call her friends and have a party.

There was just one problem.

Each time she called them, they were all busy. Elena was with Stefan shopping, Caroline was visiting her grandparents, Meredith was out with Alaric celebrating their Second Wedding Anniversary, and Matt was out with his new girlfriend Jenny.

And the only person she really wanted with her on this oh-so-special day, would never come. Not for her.

* * *

Bonnie decided she would go shopping instead. So, she put on her best outfit and left to the mall.

The small town of Fells Church had only really _one_ mall, and she quickly found a Winners.

She found a new dress in the 14-16 year olds section.

She was so small, she still shopped there.

The dress was pink cotton with a big purple bow around the waste. It was spaghetti strapped and went to her knees.

She was never one for dresses but this one was good enough.

The line up was fairly long and when she finally had her credit card swiped, she heard three words she had always hated.

"Credit card denied." The machine spoke in a robotic voice.

"What! No, it couldn't be! I hardly ever use it!" Bonnie screeched.

Then she remembered that she had lended it to her sister Mary, the shopaholic of the family.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this up." The cashier girl spoke in a British accent.

Bonnie watched as the Brit girl took out a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut her credit card of only four years, in half.

As Bonnie left the store, she thought of only one thing.

'I'm going to kill Mary for this…'

* * *

When Bonnie checked the weather yesterday for today, the weatherman said that it would be sunny all day long. That stupid liar!

As soon as she stepped a foot outside the mall, she was drenched in rain.

Cold, freezing water was dropping from the sky like cats & dogs.

People were pulling up umbrellas, and closing sunroofs.

Bonnie had on a pink tank top and short shorts with flip-flops on.

Flip-flops are not to be ran with on.

Bonnie learned that as she tried to sprint to her car.

* * *

When Bonnie finally arrived home, her outfit was wrinkled with water and her hair was a red birds nest.

Right now all she wanted to do was cry out. This was the worst birthday in the history of birthdays! It couldn't get any worse! Could it?

That's when her phone rang. She recognised the number on the caller ID. It was Mary, her sister.

Bonnie yelled into the phone, "Mary Jocelyn McCullough, you used up my entire credit card! I am NOT going to pay the bill missy, no _you_ are!"

"Um…hi?" Mary squeaked threw the phone.

That. Was. It!

"Hi? That's all your going to say?!?! No 'I'm sorry Bonnie' or 'Don't worry I'll pay the bill' or even 'Happy birthday Bonbon?' Well you know what, I don't care! You are in so mush trouble because you have to pay the dang bill!" Bonnie let out all her fury into the little house phone and felt as if she was about to set something on fire. She could _feel_ Mary cowering on the other line. Oh yea! Feel the wrath of Bonnie McCullough!

"I'm sorry! I'll pay the bill! Just, please don't hate me!" Mary cried desperately threw the phone.

Bonnie calmed down a little.

"So what did you call for?" she asked her.

"Um, I'll be a little late, so, um, you have to, um, clean up the cats litter box. Bye!" the line went dead.

"Arg!" Bonnie grunted.

Was her birthday cursed?

* * *

She took a quick bath and put on her new pajamas, even though it was only 4pm. It was Saturday though.

She saw her cat Floo stretch on her bed. That usually meant Floo already did her, um, business.

Why was Bonnie's cat named Floo? Because Bonnie was only five when she named him and she wasn't very creative.

She went down stairs into the basement where Floo's litter box was.

EWWWWW!

It smelled terrible! Like a combination of baby puke and catnip. She walked towards the cabinet above the litter box and tripped.

She fell face first into the cat poop.

After being given a cat poop pie in the face, Bonnie couldn't take it any more.

She took another shower and put on some shorts and a T-Shirt, then sat down to watch some TV.

She just wished her day wouldn't get any worse.

It didn't because the next moment the doorbell rang.

Bonnie never would've guessed who was at the door. It was the one person she doubted she'd ever see again. It was the guy she was in love with; Damon Salvatore.

"Damon! I can't believe you're here!" Bonnie yelled in pure ecstatic as she jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Well I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything , My Sweet Little Bird." Damon said as he hugged Bonnie close.

Bonnie never thought she'd hear Damon ever say that to anyone.

"Do Stefan and Elena know you're here?" Bonnie asked and quickly regretted asking.

Damon's eyes darkened, and his grip on her arms got tighter, which usually happens whenever you come by on a forbidden topic with Damon.

Bonnie wasn't afraid like others though.

"Damon, you can't hate Stefan forever. He's your brother. I know you love him, I know. You can't hide it from me. I saw it all, every time you saved him from dieing. I saw. The others don't see it because they don't know you like I do. There's an old human saying, 'Forgive & Forget'" Bonnie said.

Something flickered in his darks eyes, and Bonnie swore she saw love. She saw vulnerability.

The vulnerability made Damon even more beautiful then he already is, being a vampire and all. His dark hair rustled in the wind, a contrast against his pale skin. His high cheekbones and lean form.

Bonnie felt sadness overwhelm her. Here was this beautiful man in front of her and she was never going to be beautiful enough for him. She was short, her red hair was always tangled, and her cheeks were always blushing, obvious on her pale skin.

Damon's hand snapped her chin up to meet his eyes. He stared at her intently and said, "Don't you ever think that Bird. You _are_ beautiful."

Forgot! Vampires with enough power could read minds!

For the moment, it was only Bonnie and Damon. Not human and vampire, or twenty-year old and five hundred year old, just them.

But then Damon pulled away and gave Bonnie a big grin, a real genuine grin.

"Miss Bonnie, I do believe it's your birthday and I have some presents for you Little Bird."

Damon took Bonnie inside her house, and went back out to retrieve the presents from his car. When he came back, he was carrying a big box with a red satin bow around it.

"Open. I'm sure you'll love it. It's your colour." Damon smiled his wickedly famous smile.

Bonnie opened the box lid carefully expecting a, well something other then what was _really_ in the box.

Inside was a beautiful olive green dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and red rhinestones on the bow around the waste. From there, it cascaded down in twirls to just above her knee. With it came a of gold ballet flats.

Bonnie kept starring at it in awe. It was just perfect for her!

"Oh Damon it's beautiful! But, this must have cost a fortune!" Bonnie said, still looking in perfect awe at the dress.

"Oh when you have been around for 500 years you earn some money." Damon smiled smugly.

"Thank-you. I am beyond words." Bonnie said looking straight in his eyes.

"I have one more thing to give you My Bonnie. I also have something to tell you." Damon said.

"Close your eyes."

Bonnie closed her eyes tight. She was on cloud nine by now.

"Bonnie since the night at Alaric Saltzman's party when I kissed you, I knew there was something holding me to you. But I was foolish back then; caught up in having revenge against Stefan by trying to win Elena's heart. I now know that Elena wasn't the one I kept coming back for. No, Bonnie, it was you. I-I…" Damon hesitated, trying out the words.

"Say it Damon. Say it." Bonnie whispered.

"I love you."

Their lips met and Bonnie never felt so complete.

As they kissed, Damon slipped something into Bonnie's hand. They broke away and Bonnie looked at it.

It was a ring. The kind that Damon, Stefan & Elena wear to protect themselves from the sun.

"One day, when you're ready, we will be together forever. You just tell me." Damon said.

"Oh Damon I love you!" Bonnie said.

"Me too. Now how about you put on that dress and we head to my place?" Damon suggested.

* * *

Bonnie put on the dress and slipped the ring on a silver chain and locked it around her neck. She didn't know what Damon was planning but she was sure she was about to find out.

As Damon linked arms with her, they entered the house.

After that, there were many yells.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie!"

There in the living room of the Salvatore house was all of Bonnie's friends and family.

Mary, was there, Caroline, Matt and Jenny, Elena and Stefan. Meredith and Alaric, even her grandma!

In the end, everyone gave Bonnie and Damon their blessings, and they accepted them as a couple.

There sitting in the living room with her family and friends, Bonnie thought, 'This is my Perfect Peace.'

_The End._

**Well thats the end. It will remain a one-shot because i have another B&D fic i am still writing, and this was only meant to be a short chapter about my favourite character from a book series, and how they're b-day went from bad to good. It was for my creative writing class, and i have it due today. Wish me luck!**

**~Rosabella-Faith-Cullen!:)**


End file.
